Bluetop
Bluetop shadow Bluetop most commonly known by his hero name, Blue knight, is the protagonist of Marked ones. Bluetop is the Hero who bore the title of the world's Symbol of Peace. bluetop all though he is trained for combat, he prefers not to engage in combat. Bluetop was the fifth holder of the creation magic after receiving it from Ivy shadow. He has since passed the torch to his daughter winter. Personality Bluetop when appring as the blue knight,His personality is very colorful and tends to have a lot of dramatic flair. Always sporting a giant smile, bluetop usually shows off a bright, borderline obnoxious, can-do attitude to inspire others. He tends to be extremely friendly and amicable, due to his popularity and years in the spotlight. However, when he reverts to his day to day life , he tends to be less energetic. He loses the need to hide his worries about the kingdoms affairs around him behind his smile.Additionally, he avoids drawing attention to himself altogether, afraid that others might learn of his godly stature.Two personality traits always persist in Bluetop whether he is in his Blue knight armor: his optimism and his oafishness. Bluetop admitted that he had started losing faith in his ability to protect the world until he meet the commander,his heroism taught him that something can always be done to fight injustice. While Bluetop is seen smiling, laughing, and cheerful most of the time, he is extremely protective of his Friends and his rage will show if they're in danger. Stats Spells Full Counter Full Counter enables its user to reflect attacks aimed at him back at the enemy, but with more than double the power; therefore, the stronger the opponent's powers are, the stronger the user's power becomes. Ark ''Ark is a magic power that creates light particles, which is utilized by the Goddess Clan. It can be used in different ways such as forming energy beams, explosions, energy blades, barriers, myriads etc. Highest-ranked gods as the Four Archangelscan use Ark on a massive scale.'' Acid Acid is a corrosive power that eats away at the enemies flesh. Should it comes into contact with matter or living organisms, it causes corrosion and deterioration. If an enemy is wounded by the power, they experience a lethal side effect that causes their body to rot. Break Break is shown to be an incredibly powerful ability which is manifested from the user's will. This ability is very versatile with it being capable of emitting energy blasts, helping the user to resist magic and being used for close combat. Creation This power enables the wielder to control and shape the earth as they please, which includes raise the ground in the form of towers, to bend iron as if "it is made of toffee", and, by making certain hand symbols, to also turn minerals in the ground into sand. The wielder is also able to turn their body into metal, thus increasing their mass and enabling them to use the resulting increased gravitational force in attacks. Critical Over Critical Over pushes its user's physical strength to it's absolute limits and last until he runs out of magic. Curse Curse is a power that enables its user to inflict their targets with various kinds of ailments, making it possible to defeat enemies without having to resort to violence. Max Speed By using Magic Power the user increases their speed to the extremes, allowing them to fly a distance relative to the amount they used. This speed can be used to dodge incoming attacks. While using this spell, the user can also carry one additional person. However, this spell is restricted by the amount of Magic Power the user has, as once the user runs out, they will collapse Max Speed Attack While flying and using Max Speed, the user strikes the target with their head, dealing a strong blow. This spell is powerful enough to destroy a Lacrima from the Thunder Palace. Mist Body The user transforms their body into mist allowing them to roam around freely at high speed and teleport. While in this state, all physical and magical attacks are negated Aerial Phose After swinging both of their hands in a circular motion around their body, the user pulls their target towards them, before enveloping them in a sphere like cyclone to inflict damage as well as destroy any surrounding obstacles Aerial Shot The user swipes their hand and levitates nearby rocks, which are then shot at the target in question. Aerial The user creates a dome, lowering the oxygen within the affected area and as a result, suffocating all inside due to the lack of oxygen in the environment; as the pressure has been altered inside the dome, those within it experience a sharp pain in their ears. Formula 28 The user performs the required hand pattern and three Amaterasu Magic seals are created, in the shape of circles one in front of another, in front of the user. The area around the target is then engulfed in a massive cylindrical shockwave that then turns into a pillar with runes written around it Formula 100 After performing an unknown hand pattern, the user creates three Amaterasu Magic seals on each side of the target and two other Magic seals, one over the target and one under them. This creates a rippling shockwave, powerful enough to damage several sections of Tenrou Island Animal Possession Animal Possession is a type of Seith Magic. It allows the user of this Magic to confine the souls of animals into their body, or specific parts of their body, and then use them in battle. When the user summons the soul of a confined animal into one of their body parts, said animal's soul covers the certain body part in an aura in the shape of that animal. Death Predation (can only be accessed in rage demon form) A spell in which the caster releases a deadly black miasma that instantly kills any victims within its range. Its range and area of effect are, however, limited. The spell works on humans, plants and animals alike. Anyone standing close to the affected area will only be knocked out, rather than killed Death Orb The user creates a black orb in their hand which, when thrown, destroys everything in its path. Death Pillar The user swipes both of their arms in a circular motion until the bottom of their hands meet. The hand on top has the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other hand has the little (pinky) and index fingers pointing downwards. While doing this, the user is surrounded by a dark aura.This spell creates an extremely large vertical explosion which can seemingly strike a single target out of others nearby. Iced Shell iced Shell is a technique that uses the spirit and the physical body of the user to freeze the target into a block of ice. It is virtually unmeltable as it is not made of just typical ice. It channels the user's body into the form of ice, destroying their body in the process. the Caster is not "dead" but alive in the form of ice. Due to this, It is shown to be extremely durable as it did not melt for about 10 years, though Ur stated it can stay the same for all eternity. It also seems that because the ice itself is made up from the spirit and body of the caster, the target is gradually worn away by the ice encasing it. Ice-Make This is a type of Molding Magic which utilizes the element of ice. The user can create a variety of objects out of ice to be used for offensive, defensive or miscellaneous purposes. Outside of combat, the user can also change their surroundings using ice, such as covering the ground with ice. The ice also can be used as wound dressing, staunching bleeding and preventing the swelling of an injury. Shun goku satsu ( The raging demon ) Techniques Curse ''' '''Five Lost A spell that creates a magical orb that causes the victim to lose all five of their senses upon contact. Jubaku Ensa '''The spell summons chains made out of darkness in order to trap an opponent with them. Those who are trapped by the chains, are cursed and unable to leave the location they currently are in. '''Ice make Ice make: Lance The user puts their fist over their palm and creates multiple lances made of ice that they direct towards their target and use to impale them. Ice-Make: Block The user uses one hand to create a big block of ice that is able to block incoming attacks. Ice-Make: Shield The user creates a large shield in front of them that shields everything behind it. Ice-Make: Hammer The user creates a large hammer made of ice, floating above their opponent and then drops it with great force. Ice-Make: Floor A spell in which the user slams a hand on the floor, creating a slippery layer of ice over the floor. The user can also freeze the surfaces of bodies of water with this spell and slide on the resultant floor. Ice-Make: Arrows After first crafting a bow from ice, the caster forms multiple arrows from both their hands and fires them at high speed towards the opponent. Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow Using Ice-Make: Ice Geyser, the user can reach to a high point to shoot their arrow. After the shot, the speed of arrow increases with gravity and air pressure, grievously wounding the enemy. Ice-Make: Battle Axe The user molds an axe from ice for the purpose of melee combat. Ice-Make: Sword The user creates a sword made of ice for melee combat. The sword is strong enough to be used against normal swords. The swords can also be launched as projectiles. Quotes "I smile to show the pressure of heroes and to trick the fear inside of me." "Forget about yourself for a second and try saving others. Don't wield your power for your own sake. Because getting trapped by your own hate and acting out of pure self-interest... makes you the furthest thing from a hero." “I’ll never resent you, or hate you, or hurt you. Not ever. Not you or anyone. I’d rather die. So If I’m killed, I’ll face my killer with a smile. And I’ll tell them that it’s okay, because it won’t be their fault for doing it. It’ll just be that they don’t know any better. I’ll die hopeful, that my death might have helped them… to understand someday.” “The scariest thing about killing people is getting used to it! When you kill someone and realize you won’t be punished… That’s when people forget all about punishment.” ''I was younger then, I wasn’t afraid of anything, I didn’t think about dying for a second. I thought I was invincible. Then I met some girl. I wanted to live, I started to think like that; for the first time I was afraid of death. I had never felt like that before.” "A lesson without pain is meaningless. For you cannot gain something without sacrificing something else in return. But once you have recovered it and made it your own... You will gain an irreplaceable Full-metal heart." "When do you think people die? When they are shot through the heart by the bullet of a pistol? No. When they are ravaged by an incurable disease? No. When they drink a soup made from a poisonous mushroom!? No! It’s when they are forgotten."